1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display (OLED) devices that decrease or substantially prevent a pixel shrinkage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may display an image based on lights emitted from a plurality of pixels. An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may include a pixel including an organic light emitting element and a pixel circuit. The organic light emitting element may output light having a wavelength that corresponds to an organic material included in the organic light emitting element. For example, the organic light emitting element may include organic materials each corresponding to a red light, green light or blue light, and the OLED device may display an image by combining lights emitted from the organic materials. The pixel circuit may transmit a driving current for driving the organic light emitting element.
A passivation layer covering the pixel circuit may be formed in the OLED device. The organic light emitting element may be formed on the passivation layer.
Recently, research has been progressing on a transparent OLED device in which the pixel circuit and/or the organic light emitting element may be transparent.